1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a hybrid battery pack and methods of charging and discharging the same, and more particularly, to a hybrid battery pack that is capable of accommodating at least two power sources having different shapes, chemical characteristics, capacities, and/or charging voltages, and at the same time, capable of managing and controlling the power sources using one circuit, and methods of charging and discharging the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when portable electronic apparatuses receive power of chargeable power sources, the usable time of the portable electronic apparatuses are determined by the amount of time the power source can supply power. Therefore, in order to increase the usable time of the portable electronic apparatuses, the power sources must be constantly in a charged state.
In order to maximize the usable time of the portable electronic apparatuses, a method of mounting two power sources in one portable electronic apparatus is known. For example, two power sources of the same type having the same size and chemical characteristic are provided to be mounted in one portable electronic apparatus.
However, in such a method, circuits for controlling charging and discharging of the power sources must be provided in the power sources, respectively. Also, fuel gauge circuits or microcomputers for calculating the capacities of the power sources are provided, respectively. Accordingly, the price of the power sources increases.
Furthermore, in a conventional method, when battery cells having the same shape and chemical characteristic are used, additional space is required by the power sources. Accordingly, the energy efficiency ratio per volume deteriorates.